


The Touch of Possession

by Scentist_Error



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Reader-Insert, Scentist, Vixx - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scentist_Error/pseuds/Scentist_Error
Summary: If you would have asked me what do have plan for my future.  I would have given you the same response someone my age would have said. 'Finish my studies, explore the world.' somewhat like that. Though, I would have never imagined that these six "priest " along  with wish upon a star  would change all of everything I knew.....Description will change in to a better one in the future.Vixx x reader
Relationships: VIXX Ensemble/Reader





	The Touch of Possession

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story and I apologize for any incorrect spelling and grammar. If you have any feedback that you think would be great to help me improve my writing, please do comment. Thank you.

"Turn to the left, Now!!!"

Heavily footsteps bound against the floor, as the group turns to the direction to which they where told. The howling from behind screeches louder as it chases them through the forest. The moon illuminates pass the trees, giving them enough light to make their way through the night.

"Passing through those trees should be a house. Get in there quickly and set up everything once you enter!" Yelled the oldest. 

One of the members falls tripping over a branch as another from the group stops to help him up. The creatures are closer, their awful howling sounding so near. The girl takes out a dark gray box throwing it as far as she can behind them. As soon as the small gray box comes in contact with the ground it explodes, giving them enough time to run.

The members that have made it inside began to prepare everything. The girl reaches the door she make sure all of members are inside before shutting the door and with the help of the second oldest, Teakwoon, they were able to block the door. Sanghuyk and Jaehwan start to block the windows, door, any entrance that could be found in the small house. The other three finish to take everything out in order to complete the ritual.

While they prepare for the spell. The rest start to put a protection spell to keep the creatures from entering. One of them curses as he looks outside from of the window. They all rush to different window to find themselves surrounded by hundreds of those creatures.

"Shit! The protection wards aren't going to last. We have to finish this now!" Yelled Hakyeon as he runs a hand though his hair in frustration.

"Even if we get to do it now, we won't have enough time. Who knows how long it's going to take!" Says Taekwoon.

"We need to think of something, but right now start the spell!" The girl tells them.

With a nod. Hongbin, Wonshik and Jaehwan start preparing the ingredients of the ritual. As they discuss a plan that could buy th some time in order to finish the ritual that would banish them. Just as the girl was about to commit Sanghuyk stops her.

"No, you stay here. "

"Why? I can help! I can help figure out a plan to get us out of here!"

"I know, but you're to important to let anything risky happen to you." Says Hakyeon.

"I want to help- "

"That's enough! You're no going to do anything that's an order and don't you dare intervene!" Orders Taekwoon. With a sour look on her face she stay quite and goes to watch the rest while staying near in order to hear what they have plan.

"I think it's obvious that someone has to go outside to distract them. Enough time to for them to finish it."

"It's too risky to send someone out by their self, we can't afford to loose anyone right now. "

"What do you suggest we do. The wards aren't going to last long. As soon as the wards start to weaken by how much force their using they are going to attack us!"

"I know that!"

"That what do you have in mind!"

"I don't know, I'm think!"

"Than think harder!"

"What so you thin-"

"Where is she?" Hongbin alarms the others.

The others turn towards the spot she was standing. Only to find her gone and one of the windows wide opened.

"Fuck! I told her not to get involved. "

Hakyeon runs to the window to go after her only, jumping out of the window he's slammed back inside. Only then he realizes that something is blocking his way.

"She didn't!!"

"She used the her magic to block the way out. "

"She's crazy!"

"What is she planning on doing?"

Walking closer to the barrier that separated them from the creatures. She takes her weapon out turning to face the house, yelling. 

"Finish the spell! I'll try to buy you sometime. Do it now!"

She turns to look at the creature, clutching her weapon tightly. Feeling her heart beat faster trying her hardest to not allow her to show how terrified she was. With a deep breath; she drops the ward between them.

"what is she doing. What is she doing!?" Her lover walks to the window with pure terror rushing through his body. 

The others hold on to him. Knowing there was nothing they could even if they wanted to, her magic was so strong none of them were near her level.

"Comeback!! Please!! Don't do something stupid! Let me go, let me go! I have to go after her." Tears start to swell in his eyes, a great panic of fear takes control all over him. He fights against the others, tying to break free from their hold to go join her.

"Finish the spell now! The faster we do this the fast we can get her out if there. Someone help me control him. I'll see if I can break the barrier. "

Knowing that by the time they would finished the spell. They wouldn't be able to come help her. Fighting with these creatures... She had lost count in how many she has killed. She tried her hardest to not waste all her energy. She need to make sure that barrier was still up but it was sucking all of her energy that could have been used to fight against the creatures. She knew what was about to come, she knew she needed to sacrifice herself in order for them to escape. It pained her to leave them, they were her family. She would do anything for them and at that moment she knew she had to die...

With the last amount of energy she had. She forced the creature to stop moving. It took a great deal on her, the boys froze in fear as they realized what she was doing. They all begin to shouted at her to stop. That she shouldn't do it, that there was another way. She shook her head at them knowing there wasn't.

With one last look. She smiles, telling them how much she loves them and that she will always be with them. Holding the gaze of her lover she gives him a small smile, it broke her heart to see him in such state because of her.. She softly mouths at him 'I love you.'

Closing her eyes as a bright, vibrant white color surrounds the creatures and her. Disappearing in an instant...

Shouts are heard from each one. They managed to finish the spell as the rush outside to see if she had survived... Only to find themselves with nothing... Her lover runs to the last place she was standing, dropping to his knees. He cries out in sorrow. The painful pain that surrounds his heart, a painful sight of a once happy man to see him turn to a broken man. Who witness the lost of someone who he cared deeply. The others stare not knowing what to say. All they can do is stay silent and let the night drown their pain.

**************  
Once they arrive at their destination they are all hungry, weak... Broken.  
Their mentor watches them from a far before walking to them and tells them to clean up then head to the weapons rooms for an announcement. With the little bit of strength they do what they are told, before going to see their mentor.

Once they've arrived. Instead of finding their mentor a letter is found in his place. Picking it up they open the letter to reveal its context.

'Its time for you to go you're own way as a group. I assure you that you will do great, the six of you will become the greatest hunters of our time. I apologize for not being there in person. I was called away to hear some news about your mission. Apparently someone from the council lied about the spell... It's what we feared it is... It's now up to you to stop this.

What was now feared is now waiting for its return. We are not sure when, but you will know it... She will also return. Her role is now greater than before. Find her soon before they do... '


End file.
